The Job
by pysia
Summary: Kagome heads to the big city in order to support her family. She knew that making it in the city would be difficult, she just hadn't expected that trying to survive would be a problem. Expect def. character clashes, drama, and some different takes on the
1. Chapter 1

**The Job**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANYTHING! AT all! sob except maybe this cardboard box…no, seriously, you would waste money suing me.

_Arriving_

August 29th. The day that Kagome hated the most. It had been on this day, five years ago, that her family shrine had gone up in flames. Since that time the Higurashis moved to the country, staying with Mrs. Higurashi's younger sister. Money was very tight, and when the area was hit with a harsh and destructive storm the money pouch tightened even more.

Kagome sighed as she glanced at the crude, hand drawn map in her hand for the tenth time since boarding the train. "Ok," she thought, "How bad can it be? I have to get off at the Central Station, walk 4 blocks to the Yumari Home, and then call the employment agency. Not that bad…."

As the family ate bread and canned beans for the fourth week in a row, Kagome made a mental declaration, a promise to herself that she would go to Tokyo and find a job. She would work very hard, get promoted, rack up a lot of money, and come home in no time! Of course ideas always seem much easier in the warmth of a loving, albeit slightly destitute home. Kagome sat next to her mother and little brother and smiled. It would all be easy. And she wouldn't have to carry any more guilt for the fire. The fire that she knew was her fault.

The train screeched to a halt as it made its final and most anticipated stop. People seemed to pour out of the steel doors as they flew open. Mothers were yelling at children, fathers shouldering the suitcases, travelers roused themselves and fell into the race of who was getting out the fastest. Kagome was lost in the sea of people that erupted from the before calm train. She stood to the side, a little terrified at what she had gotten into, a little bit of her pretend courage chipping. As the crowds cleared and the conductors made their way up and down the isles one of the them stopped in front of Kagome.

"Miss? Miss? This is the train's final stop and all the passengers are asked to leave now," said the lady conductor kindly.

Kagome jumped slightly, startled out of her scared trance. "Oh yes! Thank you," she blushed, "I'm sorry, it's just my first time here…and there were so many people..."she drifted off.

The conductor smiled. "It's no problem dear. Do you know where you're heading now?"

"No thank you. I um…I think, that is I KNOW where to go," Kagome stammered, clutching her duffle to her, edging out of the door. "Thank you ma'am!" And with that she stepped out into the terminal determinately, ready now to face the city and be brave.

The conductor watched her leave and shook her head sadly. "One month. The shy ones never last here. Poor girl," she sighed to herself shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Job**

DISCLAIMER: checks pockets Nope. Still nothing….that includes Inuyasha.

_Getting to Yumari House_

As Kagome stood on the escalator that was slowly climbing towards the ground level, she chanced a glance back at the crowds at terminal 4. Seeing the mobs she shuddered; there was nothing worse than being swallowed in a massive body of strangers, of people whom she didn't know. She gripped her worn blue duffle bag and gave a small prayer. She braced herself and fixed her goal in her mind.

To the casual passerby Kagome seemed the normal young woman, a little shabby, but there was nothing irregular with her straight black hair, worn shoes, and slightly baggy pants. Only upon closer inspection would the unique individual have noticed the blue in the corners of her eyes or the faint glow about her, that and the fact that her knuckles had turned white with her tight grasp on her bag.

"Alright. Ground floor…now where do I go?" She stood in place, looking about her.

"HARUMPH! In case you didn't notice LITTLE ONE, there IS an escalator behind YOU!" barked an older woman, brandishing her cane, looking quite irate. Kagome moved aside quickly bowing shallowly. A young girl behind the woman blushed and bent to Kagome.

"Please don't mind her. She is mostly bark and a lot of bad temper," she whispered to Kagome. Kagome grinned unexpectedly. Perhaps this would be not as bad as she thought.

"Well, that may be, but I also apologize for blocking the way," She said.

"As well you should! And I suppose that we accept your apology. Don't get cheeky though!" the older woman said smartly behind her. "Ayame, hurry along! We have to get to Yumari House before the new guest arrives."

Ayame nodded reluctantly. "Yes Auntie Taisho." The two were moving away when Kagome hestitantly called out.

"Do you mean the Yumari House on Seike?" she asked, blushing for her rudeness. "Because if you do, I mean…that is that I, well, I am going there as well. And, it's …well…um, could you maybe direct me where to go?"

"My girl, the Sankous will more than direct you! Come, there is enough room in the car to take all of us!" and with that the domineering Auntie Taisho swept towards the exit, leaving the two girls grinning after her, one more red than the other.

"Gee, Auntie must have taken a liking to you! She's weird like that," Ayame shrugged. "Anyways, I didn't catch what your name was. I'm Ayame." She held out her hand to Kagome. "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Kagome," Kagome answered. She shook Ayame's hand energetically. "I can't tell you how glad I am to meet some one normal here! I thought that people in the city were cold and mean!" she chattered.

Ayame tilted her head smiling as she managed to extract her hand from Kagome's. "Hmm," she thought, "She's normal. What would she be doing at Yumari House then?" She mentally shrugged it away. She'd find out later.

"AYAME! Do you plan on standing there ALL DAY!" came an irritated voice from outside the exit.

"Wow. Hahaha." Ayame grinned. "I guess that's our cue to leave. C'mon!" She picked up her shiny case and headed towards the large glass doors.

Kagome gulped, reached for her duffle, swallowed, and followed after Ayame with thoughts roiling about her head. "No use wondering, I guess I'll find out what this Yumari House is all about soon. I wonder why mother said to go there? Ok! Tokyo, ready or not, here I come!" Kagome pushed open the large glass door and stepped out into the pollution perfumed air.


End file.
